


I Will Miss You When the Snow Falls

by sadiembm



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, In the snow, M/M, Prompt Fic, coming home, its not actually angst k swear!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiembm/pseuds/sadiembm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack head back to Ireland after spending time with Mark, the love of his life. He is supposed to be headed home, So why does getting caught outside the airport in light snow make him feel so far away from it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Miss You When the Snow Falls

**Author's Note:**

> I orginally posted this to my tumblr  
> Ifeverfoundpleasereturn.tumblr.com  
> :) a  
> Prompt given to me by an ANON  
> Coming home, and in the snow.

Tiredness weighed heavily on Jack's body, dragging his bones down as he tried to prepare for the planes landing. Gripping the arm bars of his seat as the cabin shook violently, trembling and making loud noises. jack remembered how much he hated flying, at this point -even though he was finally back home- he would give anything to have his feet on solid ground again. When his feet finally did hit the ground his knees and legs reacted like jelly: shaking and wobbling at the feeling finally touching a solid steady surface. Collecting his carry-on bag and pushing through the mass of people walking down the aisle he made it out onto the terminal where he looked out it crowds of unfamiliar faces holding signs with names that didn't belong to him an ache in his heart presented itself.  
Walking through the airport was as disinteresting as ever. He was tired and he felt alone, he just wanted to go home. Passing by shops filled with trinkets and coffee shops with sweets that called his name, Jack was deaf to them. Zombie like shuffling to the baggage claim, seeing so many faces and not remembering any of them. Jack felt comatose, monotone, as he watched for his suitcase, the conveyer belt endlessly going in circles. Gripping his suitcase and pulling it away from the loop he releases the handle and sets off again, his free hand shoved deep into his hoodie pocket. Turning on a heel, tiredly, Sean pulls his luggage toward the towering glass windows of the airport, the dark Irish sky he was supposed to love.   
For once it wasn't raining. It was snowing, white powder suffocating the usually wet cement. Soft floating flakes tumbling down from black clouds against a navy night backdrop. Usually the snow was something that made Jack giddy with excitement, but now he just hoped the air would be cool enough to keep his tears at bay and his emotions frozen. He hoped the snow would suffocate his longing for Mark like it had suffocated the ground outside.  
Stepping through the spinning doors and into the chilly air. Instantly his skin felt cold, and his breath came forth in puffs like dragon fire. It normally wouldn't brought a smile to his face, but now it's just reminded him of foggy glasses laughing over hot cups of coffee.  
His chest seizes and his eyes betray him, pooling hot tears and aching his heat from within a ribbed cage.  
He sinks to his knees and sits on his feet, staring up at the dark sky with tears pooling away from his eyes, creating rivers down his face. Hiccuping puffs of breath could be seen in the air as the man sobbed. A cold, wetness seeps through his pants, darkening the knees, ice water melting against the denim of them as he sat in loneliness, in darkness, in solitude. He didn't care anymore, Jack found that he didn't care about much of anything right now, the only words that left his mouth were sobs: choked sobs of 'I want to go home'... Except he was home. He was home for all intensive purposes his feet back on the gold miles. Jack was home.   
So why did he feel so far away from it? Why did he feel so alone? Why did he feel frigid to the bone, much colder than the white falling from the sky or the dead breeze in the air, why was he so cold?  
"You're gonna get sick out here." A deep voice said, It sounded close, but Jack didn't want advice from some stranger. He wanted to go home, where ever that was.  
"Jack..." That was it, he heard his name, and Sean brought his blurry eyes back down, tears still spilling. The voice clicked into place within his brain, it matched a pair of lips that had kissed him three days ago, it matched a song that was sung to him, eyes that loved him. Mark's voice. Through blurry eyes a face was backlit with heaven. Sean felt his throat close up, and he brought a sweatshirt sleeve up to wipe the snowflakes, snot and trails of sadness from his face. With clear eyes Jack saw him: no less angelic, but all the more real.   
"Ma-Mark? What are you- why? How are you here?" The Irishman questioned as the man before him helped him off of the soggy, cold ground. Mark lifted the shaking man from the ground, pulling him up by his arms and enclosing him in a strong hug. Seeing the love of his life so broken, so utterly destroyed in the darkness hurt somewhere deep within the American. He wanted to hug Sean forever. But instead he released him to arms length, forcing all of his love into his eyes.  
"I grabbed a plane the night you left. I've been here since yesterday. I've been waiting for you to get here," Mark explained- all the sky-eyed man could do was shake and laugh in the quietist a of sad chuckles, "Sean? Sean, hey, what's wrong?" The dark man questioned, concern and love in his tone, his eyes, his everything. He was so worried he had done something wrong that he was taken aback by the man before him throwing his head back, collapsing against his solid chest and laughing, loudly, with wild abandon.  
Jack felt whole for the first time in three days. He felt warm, whole, loved, like the clouds of black above his head were a gateway to the Galaxy and it was his to explore, like heavy chains and weights were dropped from his body and he was floating. Sean had sprouted wings and he was flying, he wasn't afraid. Here and now, standing with wet knees and tear stained face, with snowflakes falling gracefully around them, catching on their clothes and eyelashes, chilling their skin and making Sean feel Electrified with life. In Mark's arms, in his embrace, with his voice, and his eyes, and his Love.  
Sean found home. He was there, here and now. Mark is his Home.


End file.
